


Training Pains

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 3 - "I know it hurts"





	Training Pains

"Are you okay?" Lea asked, sitting next to Kairi.

"I'm fine," Kairi replied, trying to hide how much her whole body ached.

"Come on, Kairi. I know it hurts," Lea said. He used a small Cure on her, it didn't make the pain stop, but it helped a little. "I'm in pain as well and I'm way more used to all this exercise."

"I just don't want people to think I'm weak."

"Don't worry, Kairi. A few more days of this, and you'll probably be kicking my ass!" Lea grinned. "But next round, I'll still win. I hope you're ready!"


End file.
